Another Obsticle of Wizarding Life
by Faradays
Summary: I do not own Rowlings Characters, Just the storyline in whcih I play them. This is another one of those marriage law fanfics. Its between the ever popular paring Hermione and Sirius. They won't immediately fall in love in this story.


Ch.1 The New Law

_Hi guys, thanks for reading my story. This is technically my first story. I would love the comments that you guys send in, bad or good. I hope you enjoy it. Its rated M for later chapters._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione blinked in annoyance. _Who left the curtains open again?_ The sun broke straight through the window, right into Gryffindor's 7th year girls dorm. It was the last day of the last year of her schooling. She couldn't believe it. She was done. She was going to have to leave what had finally become her home. The place she had come to worship. Where she had finally realized what her life was to go, to be a witch. To wonder at the awesome power of magic. Where she had spent the majority of her last 7 years, well except for the break to help Harry.

The magical world was at rights again. Harry, Ron, and herself had become famous. Hogwarts students were now claimed to be the brightest of all magical students, well they had help rid the world of the most evil it had ever seen. The magical world was finally free of the excruciating fear of Voldemort and his Deatheaters. True, Deatheaters were still be rounded up and question, eventually being sent to Azkaban .

Hermione looked around her, noticing the dorm empty of all its regular occupants. _Oh dear, It must be later than I thought._ She quickly sprang from her covers. She quickly got dressed for the morning. Looking into the mirror she realized her hair was beyond repair this morning and quickly drew it up into a messy bun. Running down the stairs she entered the common room to see the boys sitting on the couch with Ron complaining, "Harry, where in the bloody hell is she. I'm starving. Are you sure we can't send someone up after her?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron I'm sure she will be down in no time. Besides there are no more girls in the tower. Who exactly would you like to send up after her?"

Hermione looked sheepish as she entered the common room, "Sorry boys, no need to send someone up for me. I didn't realize how late it had become. Come on Ron lets get you fed."

"Finally woman! I was wondering if you had died up there or something."

"A bit dramatic don't you think?"

After breakfast, the famous trio made their way back to the Gryffindor tower for the last time. "Can you believe that we are actually leaving?" Hermione asked as she looked around the familiar common room.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I know its hard, but wait, we will find something better now. We no longer have to live knowing that Voldemort is out there hunting for a way to hurt us. What's the worse thing that could happen now?"

They had finally collected all their belongings and headed to the train for the last time. They laughed and talked all the way back to London talking of all the things that they would miss about Hogwarts. Laughing to the point of tears, they stumbled off the train and onto the platform. Hermione looked up leaning against her two best friends. She giggled as Ron whispered into her ear, telling to look over her shoulder. As she did she saw Lavender bursting into tears as Draco smirking said, "Look, this thing was a fling. It was only meant to last till I was out of school. Oh Merlin, please stop sobbing like an idiot. Your embarrassing yourself." Throwing his hands up in the air he turned and walked away. Hermione turned back to see Ron grinning like an idiot.

"Well it definitely serves her right, the glaring and trying to make me jealous this year got really annoying. Especially since I started going out with Emily three months ago. I can't believe that we will be finally be able to see each other face to face. These writing owls constantly gets old."

Hermione smiled at him, "Its about time you two got together, I mean ever since Fleur introduced you two last summer I thought for sure you would get together. I personally am so happy for you." Hermione hugged him.

Finally releasing each other they looked around the platform. "Hey Harry, is that them right there?" Hermione asked as she stood on her tip toes pointing towards the back of the platform where a huge party was waiting to welcome them. The three, well four including Ginny, made their way towards the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius.

Mrs. Weasley quickly grabbed each of them in turn into big hugs. "We are so glad that you are all finally home. I do hope Hermione that you will at least stay with us for the summer."

"Mrs. Weasley nothing would make me stay away." Hermione said as she hugged the rest of their welcoming party.

"Well kids," Mr. Weasley said, "lets get you all back to the house, shall we?"

Gathered around the Weasley's kitchen table, the group laughed and talked while sharing a good time afternoon tea. "So Granger," Sirius said as he turned toward the young witch, "what are you planning to do now that your out of school?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. There are just so many things I want to do. I was thinking about either entering the healers program at St. Mungo or maybe go into the department of magical inquires at the ministry."

"Still the bookworm I see," grinned Sirius. Hermione blushed.

Suddenly their was a sharp tapping at the window. Everyone turned to look and saw six owls waiting on the sill to be let in. "What in the world?" Ron said as he got up to let the impatient owls in. An owl went to Sirius, Hermione, Percy, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, holding their legs out to be relinquished of their burdens.

Looking at the seal Percy said "Why I do believe they are all from the Ministry. I wonder what has happened." They all quickly tore open their letters and read them to themselves.

"For Merlin's sake," Molly exclaimed, "What in the world has happened?"

Hermione read her letter for the fourth time. "I don't believe it! How in the world could they possible have come up with this ghastly law! What right do they have!"

"My dear, please tell me what has happened!"

"Well Mrs. Weasley it seems as though our loving government has decided to reinstate the Marriage Law. There 'so called reason' would be the depletion of magical children!"

"Oh my, that can't be right. Surely there has been a mistake."

"To all six of us Molly? That is very unlikely. Who knew that I would escape the veil only to be trapped in a different chain, called marriage." Sirius said depressingly as he laid his head on the table.


End file.
